


Alright

by yoohoopuddin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/pseuds/yoohoopuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin hears the news of Jim's death and, on instinct, races to Richard's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

When Severin had heard the news; had seen the reports of the body they’d found splayed out across the rooftop of St.Barts, his first thought was to get to Richard as quickly as his legs would carry him. He didn’t dare allow his gaze to linger on the screen; on the blood smeared across gnawed tiles.

He arrived at Richard’s flat and a sense of wrong enveloped him. His stomach churned as he twisted at door knobs; his feet hesitant as they scuffled across hardwood floors.

He found Richard, his little Richie, curled up in the confides of a closet. His pale fingers, quivering with every heaved breath he took, wrapped around his knees. Severin swallowed back hard and he was actually thankful that Richard’s wide eyes didn’t flicker to him then. They seemed transfixed; a stoic haze glazing over coppers and hazels as the small man simply stared and stared and stared.

Severin’s hands curled into fists; flexing and unflexing. He crouched. Richard murmured under his breath, swaying slightly; back rocking against the polish of the wardrobe. Severin decided to speak; though his voice remained low and as gentle as he could muster. “Richard, I’m here-”

He was cut off by a pair of hands frantically grasping at his neck. Richard clawed, nails raking across sensitive skin and a snarl torn from his throat. Three little words had caused him to snap, had shattered the barricade he’d built to protect him; denial. He latched onto Severin, straddling his hips and forcing him to the ground with a slap of skin and a grunt of surprise.

The taller man didn’t try and fight him; not yet. He waited, pinned. He waited until Richard had had enough and his razor scratches slipped away. When he had stopped; he practically melted. He collapsed forward, nestling into the protection of Severin’s warmth, burying ruffled hair into the crook of a freshly bruised shoulder.

“He’s gone, Sev, gone,” he whimpered, lips nursing over the wounds he’d thrust their himself. “He left me. He abandoned me again, Sev - he - he’s gone. I didn’t, I-”

“Breathe,” the erratic shift in mood kept Severin alert for another attack but while Richard lay vulnerable upon his chest, he soothed best he could. “Breathe. Come on, just- calm down, okay? I’m here.”

Richard tried; he really did. He tried to calm down, choking on a long breath. A wail escaped him as he remembered though, as he fabricated images even more gruesome than the ones that had flashed across his television only moments ago. Jim was grinning, laughing; snot bubbling and teeth biting, crimson and vermillion and red, red, red; so much red.

“Richard, it’s alright,” Severin blatantly lied; arms snaking around the slim man’s waist and tugging him impossibly close, toppling and rolling onto their sides.

Richard keened into the new position, mewing and nuzzling at the broken flesh flush against him. “He’s laughing, Sev. He always did- he never listened to me, never. He always- I’m not important. Never was but I thought we could, I could-”

Severin forced back the tears licking at his own eyes and focused on thumbing away the droplets trickling down Richard’s damp cheeks.

It was at that, as he swiped away a bead lapping at his lashes; that Richard managed to simply stare, stare, stare at Severin. He halted in his mess of gargling, though his trembling did not even stutter to a stop.

Severin gazed back; pale eyes locking on the darkness that had sucked him in so many times before. Richard was thinking, was rattling his head for the hope that they, the two of them bundled up with each other, could survive.

The actor squirmed up, craned his neck and planted the softest of kisses upon his lover’s lips. “We- we’re gonna be alright?” The words tickled at his tongue, so familiar, so dependable.

And all Severin could do was promise, to Richard now and to himself for eternity; “Yes. We’re going to be alright.”


End file.
